Genesis:In The Begining
by RokuRyuu
Summary: After the Kyuubi attacked the city of Konoha was left in riuns.Orochimaru sees this as a way to destroy Konoha and build a powerful new generation of ninja's for the Sound Village. Now what's this plan got to do with the Rookie 9? Alt.timeline
1. Prolouge

**Hey, how's it going? Well, this is Roku here and well I've finally decide to get off my lazy ass and write a fan-fic instead of just reading them. Not promising anything but, at least it should be entertaining...well, enjoy I guess.**

_Oh ya this story takes place when they( the rookie nine) were all babies about a month after the time of the Kyuubi attack_..._let's continue_

_In a dark room far from Konoha..._

"You called for me?" asks a male as he opens the door to the room and goes towards a figure hidden in darkness in the back. Besides the _drip..dripping _sound of water hitting the damp floor somewhere in the dark room the only other noise is slight slithering sounds and heavy breathing.

"Yesss, arrange for a team of our most trusted and strongest members, under your rule, to be ready to leave for Konoha by tomorrow.

"May I ask why, sir?"

"The damned village is still weak from the Kyuubi attack and will not be prepared for us..."

"So, we will perform a sneak attack?"

"No, and don't interrupt me, you fool."

The yet to be named "fool" visibly flinches before replying"Yes sir"

"Good, now when you breach Konoha undetected, you and your team are to head for the hospital."here he pauses and the other man sees fit to intrude

"But sir, why the hospital?"

"Because, hehe"he gives off a menacing laugh"that is where our future generation resides" he laughs again before he continues"my spy in the village informed me that just about every major clan has had a child this year, and with the recent destruction brought on by the Kyuubi, they are all in the hospital."

"So sir, my team is to steal these babies for us to raise as our future generation?"

"Precisely, when that part of the job is completed, meet me in Suna."

With that the other man says"hai" before he disappears in a poof and smoke. When he leaves the other man cackles again before he says "you better not fail me, Kabuto"

_Meanwhile in Konoha..._

A caravan of wagons stands ready to leave at the west gate of Konoha. The wagons are empty but there is a lot of activity still around them. All but 6 of them seem to be civilians, of Suna. There are 3 leaf jounin, and the other 3 are obviously hired ninja's as they have no headband but are dressed in ninja attire.

"Are they done yet?" asks a seemingly bored hired hand. It's a women about 5'7" with brown hair.

"No, Mika now could you please stop complaining, some of us are actually trying to get some sleep here" he replies gesturing to the other man lying on top of a wagon with him. They both look alike. They are about 5'11" but one has brown hair and the other has black.

The girl just sighs then"Well Roarke, it's your and your brother's fault that I am bored.

"What?!" says the brown haired male as he sits up to look at her"that's ridiculous, right Ren?"

There is a pregnant pause where only silence is heard then"Ren...Ren...REN!!" With that the black haired man now named Ren , jumps up surprised from his nap and falls off of the wagon top. His brother just smacks his forehead and sighs while Mika, along with the 3 leaf ninja's laugh.

"It's not funny"says Roarke as he hops down to help up his brother, whose still in a daze. Muffled laughs and giggles are heard and then Mika proudly states" Yes, it is." before she laughs again. Roarke just rolls his eyes "anyways what do you mean it is our fault your bored,hmmm?"

"Well, that's easy", she says" you needed 3 people for this simple escort mission, and you decided to drag me along. I mean, how hard is it for 2 people to escort a caravan of stone and lumber, to a village in need of repairs, huh? You tell me." The now awake Ren raises a finger and opens his mouth to say something when she shoots him a glare and the finger falls as the mouth closes"And Ren, don't get me started with you," she then looks at him with a deathly glare as killing intent practically pours out of her "you broke my cPod"she ends, saying the last part menacingly and murderously, before she turns from them and walks towards the 3 leaf ninja. Who, by the way, are laughing there asses off at the I'm-scared-for-my-life look that is on the twins faces. However they soon stop as they feel her getting close, which isn't hard as she is still leaking killer intent.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"she asks calmly, which scares the leaf ninja's as she changed moods so fast. The twins just stare at them with a smug I-told-you-so look. The ninja's not wanting to feel Mika's wrath stutter" J-just g-got-gotta " the man then shakes his head for to stop his stuttering,and apparently it worked" Just gotta get you to sign these papers,Ma'am."

"What?"she sighs dejectedly"and you couldn't have told us that like 10 mins ago" the man just gives a small smile a moves the papers towards her. The paper's are quickly signed and the caravan is moving. As it disappears down the path, kicking up a nice dust trail in it's wake, a silver-haired jounin with a mask turns to one with a cigarette in his mouth"Man. She's scarier than Anko and Tsunade, combined" he sweat drops and the smoker chuckles"I think she made Guy piss his pants" both men look over to see a green-spandex clad ninja cowered into a ball, mumbling something about youthfulness. The 2 men however, notice the wet stain on his suit, and shiver as they slowly slink away.

_The next day..._

Somewhere in the woods...

"Alright men," says a glasses wearing man with gray hair"we should arrive in Konoha by nightfall. We will take the babies then and be on our way to Suna in no time." The man then looks up at the sky and smiles"and if we do that we should be in Suna by tomorrow night, move out!"

A loud chorus of"Hai's" is heard as the group of ninja's speed up

With the caravan...

"Damn civilians," mutters Mika "always wanting to stop for breaks" "What are you mumbling about up there?" asks Roarke. "Nothing,"she tells him. Then she turned around to face everyone else" We camp here for tonite and tomorrow we set out for Suna."She was about to turn to leave when a civilian spoke up"but why are we camping out here in the woods there is a lot of us and we would be an easy target..."before he has a chance to finish his statement a shuriken is sticking into a tree mere inches from his head. "That's why were here, idiot's" said Mika tiredly" Now, this is the last bit of forest, which might I remind you equals shade, till we reach Suna. Now, I for one want to sleep in the cool dark forest not the hot bright dessert," she turned to leave but looked over her shoulder smiling evilly"But, it's up to you. However, the sand is so hot in the morning it has been know to actually kill people." With that anyone could tell what was running through most of the civilians minds. Mika just gave a soft laugh and a soft" too easy" as she walked over towards Roarke and Ren. "You know," said Roarke smiling" that was a bit harsh." Mika just looked back at him like he was stupid "at least it worked" she finished before she lay down to sleep. The 2 brothers just looked at each other and shrugged before laying down to sleep too. Needless to say, no one left the safety of the forest camp that night...

"WAKE UP!!" Yelled a very much awake Mika to the rest of the campers while jumping around the camp making loud noises and poking at some of the civilians. She then pushed Roarke and Ren out of the trees they were sleeping in and as they hit the ground took off to get the wagons ready while calling over her shoulder"get the rest of these sleepy-heads up, will ya?"

"Ugh,"moaned one of them from there face-planted position with the ground" I HATE morning people" A almost inaudible "Unh" is heard, which is just like an agreement. They then get up and start helping the civilians get up and ready. When they are done they go to find Mika standing at the edge of the forest ,looking over the sand towards Suna. She hears them coming and turns around but only gives a small grin.

"If were ready, we should move out, 'cause unless we wanna get fried in the sun, were gonna have to reach Suna before mid-day." As she finishes she looks at the two boys expectantly, when they don't move or speak she gets frustrated and says "WELL!?" before she shakes her head and begins to walk into the dessert"I'll be out here when your ready" The two boys just turn to look at each other with puzzled and confused expressions, before they turn to the crowd, telling them to move out.

Back in Konoha...

Kabuto and his team had just arrived at Konoha's gates and were just after getting through security. They decided to go to a bar to discuss there plans. They arrive to a shabby looking building in one of the worst damaged places. It's a miracle the building is still standing. As they sit down and order some drinks Kabuto tells them of his plans.

"We are to kidnap the children and then rendevous with orochimaru in Suna. To do this after here we will go to the hospital and stake it out, locate where all our targets are at and wait for them to be alone to snatch them. Do not let yourself be caught, and do not lose the babies as it will be punished by death. Understood?"finished kabuto with that eerily calm voice but he added a maniac like grin when he uttered the threat. The other ninja's just nodded dumbly"Good" said kabuto as a gently slammed his cup onto the table, which was then joined by everyone else's cups"Head to the hospital now, and meet me at the east gate in 1 hour, we must reach Suna before nightfall. As the ninja's all stood up Kabuto gave a sort-of salute"For Orochimaru-sama" he sang. Which was promptly echoed by the rest of the gang before they all disappeared in a giant poof of smoke.

At the hospital...

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?" asked a kind old nurse. She was a bit plump and in reality was only in her 30's but she seemed much older probably due to the graying hair, which she blamed on, the stress of working in a hospital. The Hokage just smiled kindly at her as he stopped walking.

"Why, good morning, Nurse Brenda." The nurse seemed startled by this but quickly answered, but with a little stutter"H-Hai, hokage-sama, good morning to you as well." This caused the old man to smile more and give off a slight chuckle"As to why I'm here,"he looked slowly towards the baby room,"I would like to check up on the well-being of Konoha's next generation of ninja."

"Oh, in that case right this way,sir." He followed her to the room and then gestured for her to leave, she quickly left and he locked the door behind her. He can be seen looking at all the nameplates for all the babies in the village. However, he skips over the names of all the higher up clans and goes straight to the back where a small boy with blonde locks is kept. He reaches the keeper and looks at the boy with a look of pity and sorrow"I'm so, sorry my boy. You have such a great burden placed on you and yet you are not even aware of it. I will heed to the 4th's wishes, however and you will be treated like the hero that you are. I won't allow for any harm to come to you. I promise." As he said the last two words the boy stirred, and opened his eyes to see the Hokage looking at him, and he giggled softly and smiled. This caused the Hokage to smile as well, but the moment was short lived however as a Anbu member poofed into the room"Sorry, to disrupt you, sir, but the council requests your presence," there was a small pause"immediately."

The Hokage then only sighed" Understood, I will be right there." The Anbu just nodded and poofed away again. The old man took one more look at the boy and thought"Damned council, I bet they want to talk about the boy, why can't they just leave us both alone and respect the 4th's wishes?" he sadly shook his head and said quietly as he left" I'm sorry,Naruto..."

Meanwhile...

Kabuto had been watching the whole scene unfold and thought"Interesting, I wonder why the Hokage has interest in him," he pondered a little more before"well, he isn't a noble or from a recognizable clan, but if the Hokage has taken an interest in him then it must mean something." Then he saw the Anbu poof in and he knew that the time to strike was near and as the Hokage sadly left he ordered his team to move out. When they next appeared in the room each man took 2 babies,as there was 6 men. However Kabuto requested that he take the blonde boy"Uzumaki.hey...why does that sound famillar?" he thought to himself before he shrugged and gradded Naruto and the boy next to him, who had black hair. The group then took off and somehow managed to make it out of Konoha with the help of their henges. "Now," said Kabuto"on to Suna and Orochimaru"

Meanwhile in Suna with our favourite trio...

"why do we need so much stuff?" complained Ren as him and Roarke piled a cart high with everything that Mika said was"nessacary".

"Because,"she stated calmly, while looking at a rack of cloaks"this village, is not very rich and has offered to pay us in supplies as well as a bit of the money." She then fixed them both with a steely glare" I think that was very nice of them don't you?" she asked. The two boys just nodded, scared for their lives she then gave a short"Hmph" and walked away to another rack but not before throwing a few cloaks at them to add to the pile. "Women" the 2 boys sighed before picking up the cloaks and walking after her.

In the woods with our babysnatchers...

"Kabuto-san,"said a ninja in front"I can see the dessert coming into view." This sort-of surprised the boy as he did not expect them to be this far ahead a schedule, as they were weighed down with 12 kids."Good, that means we will be there before night-fall, Orochimaru-sama will be pleased."

A little while latter the group reached Suna and, once again, slipped the children passed security. They then meet up with Orochimaru at another shabby looking bar."S..ss..so, you have them all right?""Yes, sir."said one of the men"Good then there is only one left to get."and who would that be, my lord?"The snake sannin only smiled manically" Why the Kazakage's son, Garaa, of cours.sse." With that he pointed behind him and a huge man covered in black and whose face was shrouded by a hood walked into view.

A quick look back at Konoha...

Only a little while ago it had been discovered of the babies absences and the village was in an uproar. The Hokage looked down at his village which seemed to be in more of a crisis now then when the kyuubi attacked. He looked depressed and his eyes were red as if he had been crying and as he looked at the village only one thought ran through his mind"I'm sorry Minato and Naruto, I failed to keep my promises to the both of you."

Suna...

"Muscle's here will get the boy and meet up with you Kabuto, and then you two will meet the rest of us at the south gate, ok?" the two men nodded and took off into the dark, as it was raining heavily. Minutes later alarms were going off left and right. Kabuto was confused and a bit worried, especially whenmuscle's came running up to him and passed him another small child he looked at the 3 of them in his arms and then back to the other an." I was spotted" he said quickly and breathlessly" go, tell master, I will hold them off." with that he took off back in the direction he had come. Well, that's all Kabuto needed and he immediatelypoofed to the south gate. He then saw the wagon waiting by the gate and quickly ran up to it putting the 3 children into the back and covering them with some fabric. He then tapped the side of the wagon and walked off. As soon as he was out of site, another wagon pulled up next to the other one and it was then promptly stopped by the guards. As the guards were searching they found 10 babies and quickly arrested then men. As this was happening kabuto ran into, none other than Orochimaru himself"Master, the babies are off on there way to the base." "You imbecile,"screamed Orochimaru, all the babies were captured, as were the men hiding in the back!""Wait,"said a now very confuzled Kabuto"the wagon I put the 3 kids in didn't have a back ..." The 2 just looked at each other before Orochimaru seethed" Then where are they?"

At the main gate in the south there was a big ruckus going on, but when the people in the wagon asked what it was about, the guard just motioned for them to leave and told them that it was none of their business and to have a safe trip. The people on the wagon just keep going down the path until they were out of sight in the darkness.

TBC

There you have it my first chapter of my first fanfic...WOOT!! Anyways, review if ya wants I don't care. However, flames and critics are welcome because how else do you learn if you don't make mistakes.

Also, I forgot the disclaimer soo here it goes...I do not own anything in this story except for the plotline and my OC's, everything else belongs to Kishimotto(sp). I'll try and update soon, but my cousins are home so no promises. Toodels, people X3


	2. What the hell?

Yo, peeps...sorry 'bout the delay. When the plot bunnies finally were to much fo me and I started writing this fic, I said that I said(to myself)that I would update quickly and regularly, cause it annoys me when people take really long to update. Anyways, I'm setting it at, at least 1 chapter a week. Now, sorry for rambling as well, now onto the 2nd chapter...finally. Damn plot bunnies.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot and my OC's. Read on, and critique to your hearts content.

_In the Kazekage's office in Suna..._

"Sir, we have located 10 stolen children, but neither of them are your son..."the man slowly trails off fiddling with his fingers and not looking at the leader. The Kage then turned on all the ninja in the room furiously"How could you let this happen?"he asked angrily turning on every ninja in turn"You just let the escape, with the powerful weapon, we turned my son into. And you saved all these brats, I..." At that moment one lone ninja, was brave enough and interrupted" Excuse me sir but..." He was then cut off by the kage rounding on him" You dare to interrupt me, Ibiki?" he yelled. Ibiki got his courage back and stared him right in the eye"Yes sir, but only because these brats as you call them are more valuable then you think." At this the Kage visible calmed"Really now, pray do tell." Ibiki then cleared his throat and then motioned to another ninja standing by the door, he silently left. Seconds later he walked back into the room followed by 5 chunnin, each carrying 2 babies. "Each of these babies are from prominent clans in Konaha" The Kage came around his desk and began inspecting the babies"Fascinating" he said as he turned to the other ninja in the room"Ready a team, were going to pay Konaha a little visit."He finished evilly.

_Later at Konaha..._

"Halt!" 2 Konaha guards put up their hands to stop the caravan, they go over to inspect the wagon and the escorts"Another one from Suna?" One guard asks puzzled"Didn't one leave just two days ago?" Before they could say anything else the Kazekage stepped out. As soon as the guards saw him they quickly bowed"K..kazekage-sama, please excuse us." The Kazekage just waved them off and said" I need to speak to the Hoakge, now. It is urgent". The guards didn't know what to do on one hand the Hokage said to not let anyone in but on the other...it's the Kazekage soo...After a few minutes of being indecisive they finally allowed the train from Suna to pass.

In the Hokage's office...

"Kakashi, you and your team will leave for Suna, as that is the first land that is met out of the gate they left through."He pauses and looks at al the anbu in his office, and sighs,"that is all now you ar..."a knock on the door stops him and he is anger and thinks"Who the hell could that be I gave strict orders to not be disturbed..." But he doesn't have to wait for long to find out who, for moments later the Kazekage bursts in"Hokage.." he replies with a curt nod "Kazekage...what are you doing here?" The kage gives a small smile and answers"Now that is a very good question, and the answer would be...I come bearing gifts, very welcome gifts that I think you want, very badly"he finishes with a glint in his eyes"What kind of gift do we want very badly and,knowing you, what would we have to pay to get it?""Why, Hokage-sama, that hurts it would not be a gift if you had to pay, but you know it would be nice if we were forgiven of all our grievences from the past and allowed free trade with Konaha.""Haho,"the Hokage laughed"that is a big request Kazekage, I don't believe that your gift will be able to cover it...""hehe, we will see soon enough"the kazekage then turned to the two sand shinobi behind him" bring them in" They quickly left the room. At this moment the Hokage remembered all of the anbu that he had in his office but he did not order them all to leave,he kept a few of the best in the village just in. He was about to give the anbu still present some other orders when he heard a baby's cry getting closer and thought"No, it can't be..." but it was moments later sand shinobi started to walk in with baby carry thingee's and babies in them. To say the least he was shocked"Is this a gift enough, Hokage-sama?"the kazekage asked silently. The Hokage just dumbly nodded his head before he turned to the still present anbu and said"Quickly, gather the families of the missing babies" To of the 3 remaining anbu left but the 3rd stayed like a statue unmoving, before suddenly he dropped his mask and had flung himself at one of the holders"Brother!"he cried picking up the small dark-haired baby"Your alive and well, I'm so thankful." Then the anbu turned around and the Hokage was just as shocked as when he saw the babies because there standing in front of him was a sight of all sights. The famous Itachi Uchia was crying, tears of joy. The moment did not last long however as the parents and some siblings of the babies arrived. They were headin for their babies when the Kazekage stopped them and looking at the Hokage spoke"I think it would be wise if we took this to the conference room, don't you?""Yes, that would be a good idea," the Hokage then turned to look at all the families"Everyone, to conference room B" Then he disappered in a puff of smoke. With that everyone either walked or puffed away.

In conference room B...

Th Konaha ninja's waited patiently for the sand shinobi and kae to arrive as because they did not know where they were going they could not puff there. Seconds later the doors slammed open and in walked the lot of the sand lead by Itachi who was still holding his little brother. As soon as they stepped in they were attacked by the families and in a flash all the holders were empty and all but one family held a family crying or cooing at them. The couple stood together sadly and the two Kages looked at them with sorrow. "So, Kazekage, would you lik to tell us how you managed to aquire our children?""Well, you see there isn't much to tell. Last night my son was also stolen from me and the village was put on high alert. They soon found a wagon waiting at one of the gates and when they investigated they found 10 babies and 6 ninja's, but they were not wearing headbands so we could not find out where they were from.""10 babies?"asked one of the mothers she was wearing a nurse outfit and had long blond hair,just like her husband and baby girl"What do you mean you only found 10 babies there was 12 stolen from here and then also your's" but she didn't get to finish as the Kazekage shot her a look" The only thing we could pick up on the missing children was" he took out a sheet of paper that seemed to be a report and cleared his throat" Maniac laughter hahahahahahahahahahah, that idiot of a leader, he told us to be careful and not lose the babes or master would kill us and them he goes and loses them. More laughter,Ahahahahahahah, that idiot probably went to the wrong gate or put them in a different wagon."He then folded the paper and looked up"That was all we got out of them. The others wouldn't talk or killed themselves, and this one dissolved in to laughter and didn't stop, even when we killed him."The hokage them spoke up"So, we are still missing 2 of our children and you your son""Yes, that is correct but we have turned Suna upside down looking but to no avail. Either they, as in master and leader whoever they may be, escaped somehow with the babies or the leader did as the laughing man said and put them in the wrong wagon. Either way they are far away by now." At this the family that didn't have a baby did one thing they broke down and cried."Hokage, if I may?""Yes go ahead, and yes your terms will be granted""Thank you, but that is not what I was going to ask, in this room I see 11 families, but you had 12 babies stolen, how, no why is that?""The Hokage looked extremely downcast at this and only replied"The 12th baby was an orphan, he has no family to miss him..."he trailed off and the Kazekage looked at him strangely"But you do?" The Hokage just nodded his head"That is good but it is not all that I came here to discuss with you, if you would be so kind could you dismiss all but those that know the demon's secret?" At this the Hokage and the parents looked up at him bewildered"_How the hell does he know?!_" they all thought, while everyone else was just confused. After a few moments the Hokage nodded his head and the parents gave their kid's a look that said"Go, now" but 2 kid's did not leave. The two who stayed were Ithachi Uchia, and a girl with long brown hair, and two triangles under her eyes"Hana...""Let her stay" said the Hokage, he then looked at the Kazekage and nodded his head for him to continue as the last person left the room and the doors were closed."Now, as you all know there are demons, and their power is judged by the number of tails that they have. Also, the strongest of the demons attacked your village about a month ago, the kyuubi. Now, we had a demon and we sealed it into a child and that child happens to be my son who is still missing. Luckily he only has the Shukaku in him and not a more powerful demon. However, it is still a problem...if that power falls into the wrong hands..."He just shakes his head sadly."Actually, it gets a lot worse than that,"Piped up the Hokage looking sad and worried" the orphan boy, Naruto, who is also missing, is the container of the nine-tail fox, kyuubi..."There is a collective gasp around the room before everyone starts to talk quickly."Enough!!"shouted the Hokage"it is apparent that we have a serious problem on our hands,"all heads nod in agreement "So,"he looks at the Kazekage"teams from both Konaha and Suna will leave immediately in search of the children and anything that could help in our search, understood?"Once again all heads nod in agreement, and then the Hokage was bombarded by requests to go on this mission. The Hokage just sighs as they all leave, and he exchanges glances with the two Sannin standing near the end of the room. They just nodded and poffed away, when they were gone he went

to the fourth's head and sat down looking out at his village sadly.

_With a wagon on a misty shore...somewhere..._

3 people garbed in cloaks sat atop the wagon. The one in the middle stretched hitting the two by his sides in the faces.

"Sorry guys, I'm just happy that were home."

"Were not home yet" Says the one on the far right, they then put their arm across and in front of the one driving, signaling him to stop. The wagon stops on the edge of the shore, even in the black night a wall of fog can be seen. All of a sudden a figure walks out of the fog a stands in front of the wagon. The figure isn't real though it's made of fog...a fog clone.

"State your names and your reason for being here." The one on the left silently curses"why him?"

"Jeez, Jives let us in."Says the one in the middle,"it's fricken freezing out here". The figure's look then changes to one of boredom.

"Oh, it's just ye 3, well the gates open so, just come on in when your ready".With that the clone was dispelled and the fog was just there again.

"So, are we going in?

"Ya, so,"the one in the middle and the one on the left, both look at the one on the right and motion between them and the fog"what do you think we brought you for?" The middle one asks which earns him a smack on the head.

"Fine, I'll do it but ye guys owe me lunch for this". They both nod and the person on the right gets out of the wagon and stands on the edge of the shore they then haul down their hood and, there is the brunette ninja from Konaha,Mika.

"Hey, wait",she turns and looks at them"the lever don't work on this side anymore remember?"

"Hmph,"snorts the girl,"so that's why you wanted me to come, cause your too lazy". She states lazily."Oh well, it can't be helped". She then performed a few hand signs and muttered a few inaudible words. Slowly the fog began to move out of the way and created a path to a island out in the distance. She then turned around a motioned for the other two, to follow. She then stepped out on the water and her foot hit something solid, and proceeded to walk to the island. The wagon followed after, but didn't sink. As soon as the wagon was on land once again, the fog quickly rolled back in. "Man, that is creepy",said Ren as he stepped down off the wagon and pulled his hood down"by the way what the hell are these cloaks? They weigh a ton".Mika just laughed"There used on surveillance missions for people with extremely high amounts of chakra, the cloaks, well cloak our chakra".

"Oh, that's cool", said Ren as they started walking into town. They walked under a huge gate that had"_Isle of the Twelve Dragons_" written on top and then below that"_Veldon_". They continued walking until they came to a large, well for lack of a better word, castle. It was half traditional japanese and half traditional gothic castle. They walked around to the side and hauled the wagon into the 'garage'. When they got in they started taking all the big boxes and stuff out of the back, and when someone came in to the garage through a side door connected to the house, and slammed the door Ren dropped a box and all that was heard was a large smash and the sound of glass breaking.

"Ahhh,shit",he said sheepishly. The new figure then came closer and began to help him pick up some things that fell out of the box.

"Sorry 'bout that Ren, I didn't mean to scare you", she said laughing lightly.

"No, need to apologize Emma, besides I..."he was stopped when Mika hit him, he was about to retort when he noticed the looks of concentration and confusion on his friends.

"Roarke, Mika what's..."but he was once again smacked but this time by Emma who was also listening intently. When he looked back at Mika again she had her finger to her lips telling him to shush, he nodded slowly as she walked over to the wagon. She got near to were she had piled all the cloaks and other clothes to. It was then that Ren finally heard it, it sounded like...like ...like babies!? What the hell was going on? Then all of a sudden the mystery was solved as Mika hauled out the cloaks, to reveal 3 babies. Which were, well not crying but pretty close, and they looked at each other like'WTF!?'. Then Roarke spoke up.

"How the hell did we not notice that we had 3, might I repeat,3 tag alongs?" Mika then looked from the 3 other people in the garage, to the 3 babies, lying on cloaks in the wagon, then to the cloaks which she was holding in her hand, and sighed.

"Ummm",she trailed off as they all looked at her,she looked at the floor and then looked back up smiling sheepishly.

"It might have something to do with these chakra cloaking cloaks", she said motioning to the ones she held and the ones that the babies were on. Right there and then, everyone deadpanned as Mika laughed.

What were they gonna do know??

--

Ok, well there you have it. Finally the 2nd chapter. Man these plot bunnies are driving me insane...somebody help? Please?


	3. The Ryuu

Sorry, for messing you all up, my computer had to get wiped so I stuck 'em all on a junk drive, and I ain't really organized so, I ended up sticking like 12 of the same chapter on my account...and I thought I fixed it...but I guess not sorry once again...and here's the REAL chapter 3...enjoy...

--

Yo peeps was..."whoa"ducks out of sight and then comes up laughing...haha well I don't think any of ye are going to be throwing stuff at me for being so far behindscans the area slyly, before continuing but ya never know. Anyways, sorry for the delay and I ain't goin to give ya some lame excuse either except that I honestly never got around to it, well for the first few weeks and then when I started writing again my internet broke for like the past like month and a half..., so sorry for the inconvenience but to make it up to you here's 2 chapters and the name of 2 other stories that is coming out soon...another one for Naruto and one for Bleach. The Naruto one will be called"Welcome to the...Fudge" and the Bleach one is called "EDTCGUK or ED" haha good luck trying to figure out what it means... XD and props to whoever does. Well, I think I've rambled enough... so on with the story...

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, 'cept fore the plot and my OC's.

--

_In Konaha..._

The Hokage was very distraught lately. All teams that had searched the 5 nations had come home empty-handed. It was if the babies disappeared into thin air, and because of this the Hokage could usually be found on the 4th's head looking deep in thought with a saddened look on his face, staring over his just starting to be rebuilt city, and this is where they found him.

"Hokage-sama, you should get to bed it is getting late, and you do have a village to run,"said a womanly voice behind him.

"You 2 shouldn't worry yourselves over me, I'll be fine..."replied the Sandaime .

"Were, not so sure about that sensei,"replied a man's voice.

"Tsuande, Jiriaya, I..."He stopped as he turned around and got a good look at them. " Why, do you have your traveling packs ready?"

"We, don't want you to worry about the little tykes as much as you are, so we are going in search of them as well as going on a training trip,"replied Jiriaya.

"You have other things to be worrying over, like your village, and your search teams need a rest, you haven't let them have a break in days,"sighed Tsuande"everyone needs a break and you need to get over it, it's not your fault." With that the 2 Sannin left in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Hokage to mull over their words. Soon after they left the Hokage got a grin on his face and stood up and looked out at the village one last time before he started to walk bak down the hill,"I knew I taught 2 geniuses."

_In Veldon..._

Mika, Roarke, Ren, and Emma along with the 3 babies were now sitting in what appeared to be a living room of sorts.

"So...what do we do know?" asked Ren. Mika just leaned back into the couch farther, so Roarke replied"Well, since the Ryuu is gone again then we just wait for the rest of 'em to show up and take vote." At that Mika snorted "Ha, missing again, why don't they get rid of the Ryuu if there never there? Anyways, this decision is going to be easy once all of ye realize what I realized, ha, man how can ye not notice it...?" She then stood up and headed for the door"Anywys you'll find out in a few minutes, the rest of 'em should be here right about...now."And with that she opened the door to reveal a bunch of people. The person in front smiled"Perfect timing as always Mika...and what did you call..." her voice trailed off at the end and her face changed then she quickly turned to the crowd behind her"quickly, everyone inside"

"Hmph, so you felt it to, Allison? I don't think the rest of them have figured it out yet. Probably helps that our team..." This time it was Mika's turn for her voice to fade away, but she and Allison got a sad look on their faces as she said this. For a moment everyone looked saddened, until a girl with orange/red hair piped up with a smile

" Hey, ye guys what's with the long faces I thought we had something important to discuss here". The 2 girls still standing in the doorway shot the red-head a grateful look and softly said "thanks, Britt". With that the 2 of them shut the door and walked in. They both stood up in front of everyone that was sitting on the couchs.

"Now were all here to discuss what to do with the 3 babies that were hidden in our cart, while we were in Suna..."

"Shouldn't we return them?" cut in a light-brown haired girl. Mika and Allison just shook their heads in exasperation,

" Yes, at first that seems like the best answer...but." here Allison trailed off for Mika to finish"Well, i could tell you why, But I think it'd be easier and more effective if I showed you, instead".With that she turned her head to the door and gave a whistle. With that 4 large wolves walked in, 3 of them carrying babies.

"Hello, my friends" said Mika bowing to them, the she and Mika took the babies and she nodded at the wolves" you may leave now." and with that the wolves disappeared with a low howl, except for a large blue/black one.

" hey Reimei, did the little ones behave?" Reimei gave a wolfish grin"Like little angels they were, haha slept the whole time."With that Mika stood up with 2 of the babies in her arms, Naruto and Garaa, while Allison had the other, Shikamaru.

"Now," said Mika" I want ye all to foucus on these two babes in my arms, and then you will see why I wish to keep them here." Moments later everyone except for Mika and Allison were shocked

"They...re..."muttered Britt.

" Jinichiruki...(sp)" finished a male with dark hair. Allison and Mika could not help but to laugh a little.

"Yes, now you see the dilemma."

"Yes, well even though this is certainty a development, I still don't see the reason why you would want to keep them, and what about the other kid that Allison has?"spoke up the light-brown haired girl.

"Well, Lala, you see we know who these kids are soo..." with that she looked down sadly at the two she held."Well, the red-head here is, Garaa, the Kazekage's son..." at this there was a few cries of distress and resent ment.

"Why would we keep the Kazekage's son?" asked Emma. At this Mika became outraged.

"SON...how dare you say that. He was treated like no son...more like a weapon that needed to be taught a lesson. He was rejected by all but 2 people in the whole village, and all this was gathered from one day in the village. I'd hate to know how he was treated for the past year. That stupid village won't miss their'son' they'll miss their'weapon'. When she was done there was 4 sympathetic hands on her shoulders and the rest of the group was looking at her sadly. "Sorry," she mumbled" then looked up at the 4 by her side. By her stood Roarke, Allison, Ren, and 'Lala'

"Thanks, guys" they all nodded but stayed there with her." The demon he holds is only the Shibichi, but his seal is a berserker seal, and it's driving him mad."at that she looked over at Britt"I'll need you to alter his seal." Britt just nodded."Now, as for the one Allison has he has no part in any of this and although I hate to do it and it's a sin if we decide to keep them we will keep all 3. We can't return 1 and keep 2, it just won't work, and will probably start a war. And as for who he is, he is Shikamaru Nara,"When she said Nara they all looked at her, expectantly" Yes, I mean the Shadow users of Konaha, so I will need your help"she finished looking at Lala and the dark haired man,"Caul?" The man just looked at her and nodded"Good, now on to this poor chap..." but before she could continue there was a loud knocking on the door. Caul stood to get it" that will be my drunken brother,"he said as he opened the door"Lock, are you..." but he was stopped mid-sentence by his brother"Mika, border patrol, now" and with that he was gone. Caul just looked back but the babies were already transferred to other people and Mika, Allison, Roarke and Ren were gone. He just stared at everyone"Whoa, that must have been important, Lock was sober".

_At the border..._

"Well, that was quick," said Lock as the 4 appeared.

"Well, your sober so we knew it was important,"said Allison

Haha, anyway look at what we have here"he said, saying a few words and going into a deep trance, the others were soon to follow. Seconds later 5 pairs of eyes appeared in the fog, and then disappeared again. Back at the border they all got out of there trances, and Lock spoke up again"They've been snooping around the area all day, but we didn't think much of it until they tried to get over here..."

"So, what nation are they from?" asked Ren

"They are from Konaha, and," he stopped for a second to check some papers,"according to the reports they have been searching all 5 nations for the past 3 days."

"But we don't belong to a nation,"said Roarke

"According to reports they didn't find what they were looking for in the nations so their widening their search area...what do you have to say about this Mika you haven't spoke up yet? And you are the 2nd in command so what do we do?"Mika looked thoughtful for a minute then looked up.

"Use all means possible to keep them away, without revealing that we are here or killing them, report back when they leave." With that she left in a swirl of feathers and a low roar.

Lock just looked at the other 3 and they just shrugged before they left in a howl of wind. He just turned around and started to give orders to his men.

_Back to Mika's castle..._

The other 3 arrived to see Mika picking up the blonde baby.

"Now, after I tell you of why I want to keep this one, we must make our decision, as the leaf shinobi are practically knocking on our door. Anyway, this poor babe has the Kyuubi, sealed in him"she just ignored all the looks and cries the were received with this news" and just about everybody old enough know this. Now keep in mind that this village resents the Kyuubi for 3 reasons killing so many of them, destroying their home, and taking their precious Hokage from them. So, they are going to hate his child for what he harbors, thinking that he is the beast and not a hero. He's parents are dead, and we don't even know who they were. The council is against the Hokage and would have probably killed him anyway. Either way he's life would have been hell."

After she was done, Garaa was passed back to her and Shikamaru to Allison, as everyone got up to leave, they were all up the stairs to go to bed when Lala turned back around" If you want them their yours, but remember that their your problem now, don't point the blame at us, haha, night cousin, were all heading to bed, we'll leave you and Allison to care for those 3." With that she stuck out her tongue gave a peace sign and took off upstairs.Mika looked at Allison,

"Help me get a room ready?" Allison just chuckled softly and headed upstairs. A little while later they were staring down at a bed. On the bed were 3 drawers from a dresser each holding a baby.

"This will do until tomorrow, when I can go and get everything else that I need. Ha, it is a good thing that Reimei's pups were born there the day before we left and I had milk and bottles, so at least they won't go hungry."

"Ya, so are you going to leave them with their names..."asked Allison.

"No, well I will chnge Naruto's and Shikamaru's but not Garaa's as he is used to his name by now but I will change their last names, as well. I'll call them Kit, Toshiro and Garaa Roka"

At that Allison looked up surprised then her face softened"He would've liked that..."

"Ya, I thought so, besides we never got a chance...and these kid's 'ill remind me of him."

Allison just gave her a pat on the back and left saying goodnite. Mika just looked down at the kid's one more time, before she went over and grabbed a blanket from the closet and lid down on the bed next to the kid's."You won't have to worry about anything anymore." Reimei then came in and turned of the light before she jumped up and lid down with them all.

--

Anyways that's all for now...reviews aren't needed but they are appreciated.


	4. Timeskip & Birthday's

On with the 4th chapter...little bit of a time skip...hope I don't confuse ye all...

--

That morning the household, were awakened by a loud and joyful cry of"ONEE-CHAN!!" Everyone groaned loudly and Mika just rolled over in bed and pulled the pillow over her head. Seconds later a door is heard banging opened and then there is 7 figures jumping on her bed. She stays with the pillow over her head, until all the bouncing knocks her off the bed. With that she looks up at the clock which reads 9:30.

"Ugh, I told ye not to get me up until at least 10:30...I was almost asleep...ye guys are so dead...," with that she threw the blankets of her and leapt up on to the bed with a big grin on her face and began to tickle the 3 boys, while Reimei and 3 other creatures looked on laughing as well.

"Onee-chan..."said the blonde one breathlessly"were sorry...st..st..stop..haahhahah..."

"Haha, no way Kit, ye guys brought this on yourself. Then all of them stop to see lots of people in the doorway laughing at them. In the end the whole house ended up in Mika's bedroom laughing. This was the way their lives had all been for the past 4-almost 5 years. Ever since that day...

_Flashback..._

Mika and Allison trudged into the Ryuu's office hauling along 3 little tykes. The Ryuu looked up from signing papers, and chuckled.

"So, this is what was so urgent...and I'm guessing the reason there were leaf shinobi at our borders last night?"

"You are right as usual, Ryuu-Sama." At this the Ryuu gave off a big smile, well you couldn't see it but you could feel it. The Ryuu was completely covered from head to toe, and noone knew the Ryuu's real identity, they said that the Ryuu had a really bad disease and such couldn't reveal himself.

"Well, ok then, so what brings you two here? If you don't mind..."

"Oh ya, well I wish to adopt the 3 of them..."started Mika.

"I'm sorry but you can't you are only 13 and the oldest one living in your house is 16...none of you are old enough to adopt them as your children.."

Ahh, but you see you didn't let me finish, I wasn't going to say anything about them being my children, I wish to adopt them as my brothers." The Ryuu just stared at her and sighed.

"I will not refuse your request,"at this he was interrupted by cheers from the 2 girl's,"but..."at this they stopped cheering and looked at him expectantly,

"you must first understand how much work this will be. You must also realize that everyone in your house is either a Anbu or some other high ranking shinobi, it definitely won't be easy."

"I AM well aware of that, Ryuu, and you won't be disappointed..."This received another big grin from the Ryuu.

"Good, now bring them closer, so I can see my newest citizen's and..." Here he was cut off by Mika" consider them your grandchildren, as you consider us your children..." The Ryuu seemed overjoyed at this and quickly reached out and ruffled Mika's hair before grabbing the black haired boy," So, tell me what my new grandchildren's names are as you sign the papers." He said passing her some papers with his free hand. Mika began to sign them and Allison just sat down in a chair."Well the one you are holding is called Toshiro, the red-haired one is named Garaa, and the blonde is Kit"

"And what of here last names?"questioned the Ryuu

Mika looked up from the papers for a second and as she put her head back down she said"Their last name will be what mine should be, but the damned council have refused me from taking it" At that both the Ryuu and Allison laughed" So," the Ryuu said softly"they will be Roka's?"

"Yes", replied Mika passing him back the now finished papers. The Ryuu, looked them over quickly and then laid them down on the desk.

"Everything seems to be in order, except for one thing,"Mika just raised her eyebrow at him to continue,"Why are all their birthdays marked as July 2nd?"

"Well, as you said we are all ninja's so it will be hard for all the family to be able to celebrate together, so if their birthday's are on the same day then we can all request it off, so that we can celebrate, and I already have their presents picked out." The Ryuu just smiled as he watched them leave"Maybe you will be able to handle it after all, my child."

_End Flashback..._

"Onee-chan, so where are we going this year?" questioned Kit with his puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work this time, you little bugger, our destination will remain a secret until we get there."This received "Ahhhhhhh's" from all 3 children as everyone got up to go about their day.

"So, is any one not coming." Nobody commented so Mika just jumped in the cart and everyone followed, including Reimei and the 3 creatures. As soon as they were all in Mika placed her hand on a piece of paper and began doing one-handed seals while muttering incomprehensible words. A few seconds later and the wagon disappeared in a red flash. Only to reappear in a snowy paradise. The children's eyes widened in excitement.

" You brang us to Yuki-jima? Whoa, you out did yourselves this time."replied Toshiro.

"Yup, so enjoy yourselves, oh and don't forget your passes, with them everything's free, and remember to thank ojii-sama for this when we get home,'kay?"At this the boys chuckled and said

"Yes, mom" in a sarcastic tone before taking off up the slopes, Reimei and the creatures following them. Leaving the rest to unpack,"Well, they sure are a lively bunch," joked Ren which earned him a smack from Emma. "Less talking more unpacking, now move." Everyone else just laughed at the poor, whipped man, were they ever a strange couple.

Finally, all the luggage had been packed away in the rented cabin and the rest of the adults were out looking for the kid's. They found them at a food stand, Kit buying some ramen and the other two buying cocoa.

"There ye guys are," said Mika, as all three children turned to face her

"mphh vuil ufilgewf liugf ?" asked kit, while stuffing his face with noodles, everyone else just face-palmed and shook their heads in laughter and sadness.

"I think he meant to ask,"began Toshiro

"When are you going to give us some lessons?"finished Garaa

"Hmph," smirked Mika " if ye guys had stayed to help unpack we would have started awhile ago."

"Hey,"whined Kit now with his ramen gone"that's not fair to say sis, we didn't see you asking us to stay and help besides," he stated geting up and beginning to stretch, "if you wanted to be done quicker you could've just used the shadow-clone jutsu, which by the way you still haven't taught us." he finished off sadly.

"True, your all forgiven, haha," she then began to usher the kid's off in front of her but turned around before they got out of sight,"ye can all go and enjoy yourselves, we'll all be back later,"she finished waving urgently. The rest of the gang just looked at her and sighed, before they began to walk away. Just before they got out of sight Allison and Roarke became shocked as they remembered something and then sang it out...loudly"Shit, I forgot to tell her that her brother was coming for a visit...she's going to kill me..." but adults then followed the rest of the gang sulking all the way.

Meanwhile, back with the 4 'siblings', they were now standing in a huge forest, surrounded by gigantic trees on all sides. Mika motioned for them all to stand nest to separate trees and then leaned against her own.

"So, we are here on this island for a treat and a lesson, all in one."she paused to scratch Reimei's ear as the 4 creature's came over and lid/sat down by her feet."Here we can practice our chakara control, balance, reaction time, our snow jutsu's and," she got a mischievous glint in her eye" I'm going to teach you a new jutsu...". At that all 3 kid's heads perked up and they were now listening intently.

"...after you climb those trees," she said gesturing to the tree's they were standing next too"WITHOUT using your hands." The children gave her perplexed looks but only meet with her closed lid's, as she leaned against the tree.

A few hours later the kid's had all finally reached the tops of their trees' effortlessly, and were exhausted and laying by the bottom of their trees'.They were all quite pleased with themselves and were ready to move on to whatever Mika had planned next but...she was asleep and they didn't want to invoke her wrath by waking her up, to do that you'd need a death wish. You see contrary to popular belief, she didn't get a lot of sleep. Most of her time was spent staring off into oblivion. She had horrible nightmare's that woke her up constantly so she decided it would be better not to sleep, but every once and awhile she does get uninterrupted sleep...and as the saying goes"let laying dogs lie." The kid's were then knocked out of their trance by a rustling in the woods, the 3 quickly tensed but a quick glance at the animals waging tails and they just as quickly relaxed. Seconds later and teenaged boy stepped out of the woods and was promptly tackled by all 7, but Mika didn't move. The boy was about 5'5, with dirty blonde hair, and a baby face. He looked surprisingly like a miniature Ren, and we quickly find out who he is.

"Damien!!"cried all 3 kid's, as the animals yipped and they all tackled him to the forest floor.

"Hey,hey, guys watch it" he said laughing" your going to hurt me."

"Naw, your to strong for that, besides if we hurt you then you can't help us learn any new jutsu's,"said Garaa matter of factly as the other 2 just nodded. Damien just laughed and replied "Isn't that my sisters' job? To teach ye twerps, and have you ready for just about anything that gets in your way?"

"Well, ya technically, but..."began Toshiro before he was cut off by Kit

"But she's asleep over there,"he said pointing to Mika," and not teaching us any new moves." he pouted. As soon as Kit said "asleep" Damien got an evil glint in his eye.

"Asleep you say?" but before anyone was able to say anything he was over by Mika, with a evil look, the kid's suddenly realizing what he was about to do became panicked and tried to stop him but they were to late.

"NO!!" was al they managed to get out before he sang out "Hey Sis, wake up!!" and pushed her head first into the snow. For a second in seemed as though nothing happened nobody moved and no sounds were heard. Then all of a sudden Mika was up on her feet and pounding on Damien, with every hit she would say something like "Don't wake me up again!" "How Dare you!" and so on and so forth...before she suddenly realized who it was and stopped with her fist planted firmly in his skull"Damien?"she asked puzzled.

"Murrrr..."was all she got in response

"OMG, Bro what are you doing all the way out here, aren't you supposed to be in waterfall on business for the rest of the year??"she screamed as she let him go and then picked the shorter man up and held him at arm's length. She gave a smile at the confused man "You haven't changed a bit, since I last saw ya..."

"Ya, but I think you may have just knocjed me back down a few inches,"he said rubbing his sore head,"...damn you can hit hard".

She stuck out here tongue"Suck it up little-man...now,"she stopped and look up at the darkening sky,"You,"she said wrapping her arms around his neck,"are going to come back and stay with us at our cabin...and then...hehe...your going to help me train these 3 twerps."

She then walked off, laughing, while dragging "her little bro" leaving 3 dumdfounded children staring in thier wake...

Kit just stared and said"did they just leave us?" The other 2 just nodded..."And why are we not following??" The other 2 just looked confused before their eyes widened and they ran after Kit, the animal's, and the other 2.

--

anudder one down...lot's more to go...C&C


End file.
